ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skullgirls
Skullgirls is a downloadable 2D fighting video game developed by Reverge Labs, and published by Konami. It was released in North America on April 12, 2012 and in Europe and Australia on May 3, 2012 for the SegaNet and eShop. A Microsoft Windows version of the game is scheduled for a release sometime in June 2013. A Linux port is also currently in the works. Synopsis Plot Set in Canopy Kingdom, characters are fighting for the opportunity to control the mysterious Skull Heart, an artefact with the ability to grant wishes, albeit at a substantial cost. The Skullgirl is a monster that haunts humanity; the result of those with an impure soul attempting to use the Heart. Characters The base game includes a total of eight playable female characters as well as an unplayable boss. Each character has 10 unique skins, some of which must be unlocked. An additional six downloadable characters are also planned, including the game's first playable male character and three voter-selected characters. *'Filia' - an amnesiac schoolgirl who possesses a symbiote parasite on her head named Samson *'Cerebella' - an orphaned circus performer working for the Mafia, who possesses a Living Weapon Hat, Vice-Versa, which possesses powerful muscles. *'Peacock' - a mutilated war orphan who was rebuilt with powerful weaponry by an Anti-Skullgirls Lab. Her damaged psyche and love of cartoons leads to a lot of psychotic attacks. She is a friend of Bloody Marie. *'Parasoul' - the princess of Canopy Kingdom and leader of the Black Egrets, whose mother was once a Skullgirl that nearly destroyed the world. *'Ms. Fortune' - the sole survivor of the thieving Fishbone Gang, who swallowed a mysterious Life Gem that allows her to keep living even when chopped into pieces. *'Painwheel' - a girl named Carol who was kidnapped by Valentine and experimented on with parasites and Skullgirl blood, leading her to become a monster. She was also friends with Filia. *'Valentine' - the sole survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives. Her motives are unknown. After Last Hope was eliminated, Valentine is forced to work for Marie and Double. *'Double' - a monster without any definite form, age, or purpose who can imitate the moves of other fighters. She disguises herself as a Catholic nun and fights from the inside-out. *'Bloody Marie' - the Skullgirl, current wielder of the Skull Heart. She is the final boss of the game, though currently unplayable. *'Squigly' - an undead opera singer who was brought back to life by the parasite Leviathan. The first DLC character to be released via the Indiegogo campaign. *'Big Band' - a police officer who, after his corrupt unit left him for dead, received an experimental saxophone-like iron lung from the Anti-Skullgirl Labs. The first playable male character in Skullgirls, and the second DLC character to be released from the Indiegogo campaign. *'Robo-Fortune' - an alternate, robotic version of Ms. Fortune. Originally based on an alternate voice pack added by Tran, and the third DLC character to be released from the Indiegogo campaign. *'Umbrella' - Parasoul's younger sister. Development Skullgirls began its life as two separate projects. Tournament fighter Mike "Mike Z" Zaimont had begun working on a fighting game engine, while Alex Ahad had begun working on a world, story and characters for a fighting game. Some years later, mutual friends introduced them to one another, and their two personal projects were merged into Skullgirls. Zaimont, a tournament-level fighting game enthusiast, teamed up with Richard Wyckoff and Emil Dotchevski, the founders of Reverge Labs, to bring Skullgirls to home consoles. A PC version has been announced for release in June 2013 and is to be published by Marvelous AQL. The PC port is planned to have several improvements over the console version, including "expanded multiplayer functionality such as lobbies." The developers plan to implement cross-platform play between the PC, SegaNet, and eShop versions, a few months following the PC version's release. Reception Category:Video Games Category:Japan Category:Konami Category:Fighting Category:EShop Category:SegaNet Category:Pluto Category:Eclipse Category:Revolution Category:Stream